


Avidity

by dreamsoftimepast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Gen, Ilvermorny, Magical Artifacts, Manipulation, NaNoWriMo 2018, Post-Hogwarts, Post-World War II, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Wandless Magic, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsoftimepast/pseuds/dreamsoftimepast
Summary: Halfblood Lydia Osborne has traveled back to London after spending the past eight years in America. As she stays with her uncle, Torquil Travers, she makes the acquaintance of another young ambitious halfblood, Tom Riddle. Will they be able to help each other in their aspirations?





	Avidity

**Author's Note:**

> I have not edited this work yet, and I don't really know where it is going, so please be patient with this amateur writer.

A tired young woman grumbled to herself and shifted on the seat she was curled up in.She had barely slept on the ship over from New York, seeing how it smelled foul and the rocking made her stomach send its contents up her throat. And now her friend, her dear,beautiful, kind, talented, and outgoing friend, was chatting up a young man outside their shared train compartment. The flirtatious pair were clearly not worried about their laughter disturbing anyone, least of all the young witch Lydia Osborne, whom their voices where the most bothersome to. Lydia cursed under her breath, and then with a flick of her wrist, brought silence upon the small room. Before she drifted back to sleep for the remaining hour and a half of their journey to London, she considered how nice it felt to finally be able to use her favorite talent without fear of getting of getting caught for underage magic.


End file.
